Contact Inhibition
by SolarCat
Summary: [IsaacIvan] What is Ivan doing? Why is Isaac there? A short saga of cute blond boys and hormones. Now with 100percent more title! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello! Er... Well, this is my first attempt at Golden Sun fanfiction, so I apologize if it totally sucks. That said, I did work pretty hard on it. This idea sort of stuck in my head at about midnight last night, so I blame any and all stupidness on the late hour and the fact that I haven't had caffeine in about a week.

**WARNINGS:**

**It's** an Issac/Ivan fic, which means there will probably be boykissing and more besides. If that bugs you, leave now. This fic is set in the first GS game, because I haven't gotten through all of GS:TLA yet (i know, i'm sorry!). There is no specific "time" when it takes place, it just does. Also, this story is rated "T" because of the vague references to sexual... stuff. Oh, you'll see. It's only completely obvious. There will be higher rated material, but I'll be posting a link to it because I don't want to rate this fic "M", if only because I want to be able to list it on my C2.

**Okay,** enough of me talking. I'm sorry this chapter is short. The next one is slightly longer, and should be out in a couple days. The one after that will probably be still longer, and after that I'm not sure. This will probably be 3 - 5 chapters in length, but don't hold me to that. #grin# Please read and review! I'm anxious to know what everyone thinks!

000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000

Chapter One

000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000

A twig snapped.

"Who's there?" A suddenly very red Ivan yelped out as he whirled around, doing his best to disguise what he had been doing and knowing that he was failing miserably. His blush only darkened when he realized exactly who had been responsible for the sound. Isaac. Isaac, Isaac, Isaac. Why, oh _why_ did it have to be Isaac? Of all the members of their little party, why did it have to be him? Ivan thought he could have withstood the good-natured teasing Garet would have given him, or even Mia's embarrassed avoidance; this was something far, far worse.

Ivan knew his little crush on their leader was probably inappropriate and most definitely not reciprocated, but he found it growing worse each day. At first, he had brushed it off as a case of gratitude tinged with a little hero-worship. Isaac had... helped him. Treated him as a normal person; as a friend. He hadn't told Ivan-- as so many had over the years-- that he was a freak; but that he was normal. Maybe even... special. And as if that wasn't enough, Isaac had then proceeded to help him find Master Hammet's rod. No offense to Garet, but Ivan knew deep inside that if Isaac hadn't been there, Garet would not have done quite as much. It was Isaac that he was forever indebted to, even if the other youth denied it.

If Ivan were to name his 'best friend', he would have to say Isaac (though he knew Isaac would say Garet, and though he would never admit how much that fact stung). It was natural to like him just a bit more, watch him just a bit more often, worry just a bit more when he put himself in danger; wasn't it? Yes, on all counts. But Ivan knew it had become more than that. People who are content being 'friends' don't spend their time thinking about how beautifully his eyes seemed to sparkle when he got a good idea; or how the sun turns his hair to pure, shining gold when it hits it; or how his smile seems to light up his face; or how he has really, really _nice_ hands...

Friends don't think that way, Ivan knew. But somehow, he couldn't seem to stop falling deeper into his fascination with Isaac's subtle grace, his sharp sense of justice, his thoughtful, observing silences, his humor that seemed to appear at the oddest times, his ridiculous purple pants... It all became a part of his image of the golden-haired youth that he couldn't seem to stop thinking about. The same youth now standing in front of him, looking at once uncomfortable, intrigued, embarrassed and something else that Ivan couldn't identify.

"I- Isaac..." He managed to croak out before his throat closed up with shame and he decided to count the particles of dirt at his feet: If he had had even one chance in a million-- he had just totally, completely blown it.

**TBC...**

Please Review! Constructive Criticisms Welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'd like to thank my two reviewers, **Sorceress Sakura** and **Don't Feel Like Logging In**. I'm happy that at least SOMEONE is reading this! To respond to both of you: Don't worry that you're the ones with dirty minds. I'm the one writing this thing... And anyway, whatever you were thinking is probably right. P This is so close to being a multi-chapter PWP... #sigh# I need to go kill my muse, now...

Also, **DFLLI**: This isn't my first fic. It's my first Golden Sun fic. Total, I think it's probably my twelfth or so, but I don't have all of my fics uploaded on FFNet because my early ones are crap. P

**As always**, whether you love it or hate it, there will be **shonen-ai**! (that's **boykissing**, if you didn't know!) Hit the back button now if you don't wanna read it! **Flamers shall be mocked!**

000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000

**Chapter Two: (still untitled...)**

000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000

He hadn't really meant to follow Ivan, it had just happened.

When they had awoken that morning, he had immediately noticed that something was wrong with the younger boy. He had seemed flushed, and a bit too... _twitchy_, was really the only way to put it. Isaac would have put Ivan second only to himself when it came to level-headedness in their group. Garet got riled up far too easily, and Mia, for all her gifts, still tended to sit around with the barmaids at the inns they visited and _giggle_. Seeing Ivan flustered was rare, and flustered he had certainly been as he hastily made some excuse and left their camp.

Isaac had followed, slipping out of camp with a nod to Garet, a silent message of the kind only long-time friends understand; I'm going to check on him, I'll be back. Garet had nodded back; message received- he and Mia would collect up the group's belongings and wait for the two blonds to return. It hadn't really been a conscious decision, to follow Ivan, but as soon as it had been made it seemed the only thing Isaac could have done. For all he knew, he reasoned, the younger boy could be sick. Add that possibility to the threat of the creatures that lived in this forest (dangerous even when the whole group was together), and he knew that he couldn't in good conscience let Ivan wander off on his own.

He did his best to squish the part of his brain that was reminding him that if it had been _Garet_ who'd walked off, he would have let him go, would have trusted him to be perfectly fine on his own for a few minutes. He knew he worried just a little too much over Ivan, though he came up with all sorts of excuses, flimsy rationalizations and explanations for his behavior- Ivan was younger, he was less experienced with combat Psynergy (though Isaac had to admit that was becoming less and less of a problem as their journey continued), he was just a bit weaker than the others... he was... Well, it _was_ Isaac's fault he was here in the first place.

That was the excuse he usually fell back on. It was _he_ who had gotten Ivan involved in this long and more-and-more dangerous quest, so it was _his _responsibility to make sure the other boy stayed safe. Garet and Mia had their own, deeply personal reasons for coming along. Ivan... Ivan could have stayed in Vault until the bridge to Kalay was fixed. He didn't have to follow them, he didn't have to help. He decided to come along because he _wanted_ to help, and Isaac was grateful for that. That was why he was so protective, that was why he worried so much. Not because everything seemed just a bit more cheerful when Ivan was around. Not because he would miss the times when Ivan accidentally fell asleep on his shoulder as they sat around a campfire. _Certainly_ not because every once in a while the sun would hit his soft, golden hair and violet eyes just right and transform him from 'cute' to 'breathtaking'.

Still, all excuses aside, he was already here, following the shorter blond into the trees. It took a moment to find Ivan- he was by far the quickest member of their party, and very efficient at disappearing when he wanted to. When Isaac finally did spot him, though, to say he was surprised would be a big understatement. There was really no confusion about what Ivan was doing. The sounds and movements were too recognizable, too familiar; at least to another teenaged boy. World-saving quest or not, hormones remained generally unchanged.

Isaac hesitated. He should go, he knew. It would be criminally embarrassing to be caught here, watching his friend... well... But he found himself unable to move away. The sounds Ivan was making put an unsettling feeling in his stomach, like snakes twining and fighting inside him, and he found that his mouth had gone bone dry. Ivan let out a little moan, breathy and almost too low to catch, but catch it he did.

_I- sa- ac..."_

Whatever the feeling was, it hit him like Ivan's Plasma bolt and went straight to his core. Isaac shuddered as a sudden heat rushed through him, making his hair stand on end. He shifted, suddenly uncomfortable in his skin and feeling as though his brain had shut down.

A twig snapped under the heel of his boot.

**TBC...**

A/N: I still don't have a title! If anyone has any ideas, either now or in the future (if it's still untitled), please let me hear them! Also, I love constructive criticism, but flames will be mocked into oblivion. :P

#how can I write Harry Potter slash, but still feel like a perv for writing this?# 0o?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed!

**Sorceress Sakura**: My first and quickest reviewer! Thank you so much for your support!

**DFLLI**: A very amusing suggestion. :) Thanks! However, I think it will have to wait for another plotline. If it makes you feel better, you could pretend Garet is the Fusion Dragon instead? 0.o

**Winter Darkblade**: Thanks for the review! You read _Serendipity_? Did you review? Because I don't remember having seen your name, that's why I'm asking. Even if you didn't, thanks for the double compliment! #is happy#

**Azusasan**: You reviewed my fic! Eeek! #dances around merrily# I absolutely love your work! _That Bittersweet Kind of Way_ was just excellent (I love the bad cookies and Ivan's paranoia), and I love your Picard x Felix fics! I'm so glad you like my fic! #bows humbly# I hope this part meets expectations!

**Isaac's Girlfriend**: I assume the first part of your review is answering my "why do I feel like a perv" question? Nope, I don't think that's it. See, I'm also a Fullmetal Alchemist yaoi fan, and I ship RoyEd (Roy 29, Ed 15). So... nope, I have no age squick to speak of. Also, Ivan may be 15, but Isaac is only 17. That's not bad at all. I dated a 17 y.o. when I was 14, so I see no problem with a 2 year age gap. **What I was sort of wondering** is what the rest of your review was meant to say. I think FFNet chopped it off or something. I do know (I hope) that it wasn't a pairing flame, despite the age comment, because you wrote at least one mildly IssacIvan piece yourself. So, please, review again and tell me what you thought! I really want to know!

000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000

**Previously:**

"I- Isaac..." He managed to croak out before his throat closed up with shame and he decided to count the particles of dirt at his feet: If he had had even one chance in a million-- he had just totally, completely blown it.

000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000

**Chapter Three**

000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000

Isaac licked his lips nervously, his teeth catching his bottom one in a childhood habit he'd thought himself rid of. Gods, this was embarrassing! He could feel the flush that had rapidly overtaken his face, one that was three parts embarrassment and one part something else that he wasn't sure he wanted to admit to. He didn't know what to say, so he shuffled a little and shot a look up at Ivan, who appeared to be doing the same thing.

The violet-eyed boy fell silent after his initial recognition of his friend and sometime-crush. He didn't know what could be said, but he fervently wished that if any speaking was going to be done, Isaac would be the one to begin it. He didn't quite trust his voice at this point, and nothing could compound his shame more than having it crack at the wrong moment (something it had been starting to do with alarming regularity in the last year or so). There wasn't much chance of his wish being fulfilled, though. Isaac wasn't very talkative at the best of times, and this was certainly far from the best of times.

Apparently, though, luck was on Ivan's side on this particular morning. He nearly jumped out of his skin as the older boy cleared his throat.

"Ah... h- hey..." Isaac managed, which was something close to what he'd meant, but not really. It was meant to come out something along the lines of, 'Hey, Ivan. There you are. We're getting ready to go', and carry no indication of what he'd seen or heard. So much for that. It was pathetic, and pointless, but at least it was marginally better than uncomfortable silence.

"...hey..." Ivan responded, though the reply was directed more towards his shoes than to Isaac, and was little louder than a sigh. At least it was something, and his voice hadn't cracked. He was thankful for that. Of course, his voice hadn't gotten into it much, as the sound had been mostly air.

The silence descended again, and Isaac was at a loss. It was obvious that Ivan wasn't going to start talking, so the Venus adept made up his mind. It would be simpler if they just forgot about it. He had always been good at solving problems, but this one was something he'd never before come across. However, if he'd picked up anything from this insane quest, it was that problems didn't always need to be solved right away. Sometimes they couldn't be. So maybe, if they left it for a while, the solution would present itself. So far it was the only thing he could think of.

"L- look, I won't tell any-"

"I'm sorry!" The shorter blond interrupted, cutting Isaac off and reducing him to stunned silence. Ivan could feel something pricking at the back of his eyes that felt suspiciously like tears, though he did his best to stop them from forming. His mouth, however, seemed to move of its own accord, and he couldn't stem the flow of words. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know- I know you heard what I - I... I'm really sorry and I won't ever mention it, and I didn't mean to, you know, like you, like that, b- but I couldn't help it! And if you want me to- you know- leave or something I will and I won't bother you again, a-".

Isaac held up a hand to stop the younger boy, still trying to process all the words. Abashed, Ivan fell silent, looking down at the ground again. It wasn't really helpful. Even the dirt was a reminder of who was standing before him in judgment. The pricking behind his eyes started up again, and he was having a harder time forcing it down. And his voice had cracked, too. Damnit. A tear managed to escape, but he visciously wiped it away with his sleeve before it could make its way past the curve of his cheek.

Isaac was poring over Ivan's words, sorting through them and making sense of them with the aid of his seemingly limitless patience. As far as he could determine, only two very important things needed to be dealt with. First, he needed to get Ivan to stop apologizing. After that, he could deal with... Wait.

He backtracked quickly, thinking over Ivan's statements again. The end, there... Leave? Ivan was going to leave? Anyone looking closely at Isaac at that moment would have seen his bright blue eyes flash with barely contained anger and a lot of determination. Ivan was not leaving. That wasn't even a decision to be made: this was a piece of knowledge that had absolutely nothing to do with Isaac's brain.

Before either of them were really aware of it, he had Ivan wrapped up tightly in his arms, his nose buried in the soft, sweet locks of the shorter boy's hair. Ivan froze.

"I-saac?" He offered tentatively, barely daring to breathe. This was... unexpected, but not unwelcome, exactly. Isaac was warm, and somehow hard and soft all at the same time. Ivan gulped, and his flush darkened. He couldn't ever remember being this close to... well, anyone, really, but especially not Isaac, and his body was reacting to it with all the enthusiasm teenage hormones could muster. He clenched his hands into fists, trying to will himself to calm down.

"You're not leaving." Isaac's voice wasn't particularly loud, but it was commanding. His 'leader voice', as Garet had named it. When Isaac used it, the decision was final, and nothing short of the end of the world was going to move him. Ivan shivered as he was held even closer, wishing he could wrap his arms around Isaac in return but not daring to make such a move. "I won't let you leave." Isaac continued, still in the same even, determined tone. "You _can't_. You're too important to me."

Ivan sucked in a breath as Issac loosened his grip only to plant a soft but firm kiss on his forehead. He could feel the taller boy's breath making his bangs flutter slightly as Isaac's hand travelled upward to cup his cheek and jaw, tilting his face up until their eyes met.

"I won't ever let you leave me." Isaac intoned, looking straight into those violet orbs, and something about the intimacy of the moment broke down all of Ivan's hesitation. He broke slightly out of Isaac's hold only to return almost instantly. Ivan wrapped his arms around Isaac's neck and buried his face in the taller boy's chest, then lifted his head to look Isaac in the eyes again.

"I won't ever want to." He promised, thrilling inside at the bright smile Isaac gave him as he leaned down to seal it with a kiss. It was sweet and pure, and it made Ivan feel like his chest was going to burst open, his heart was so full.

All good things come to an end, however, and this was no different.

"ISAAC! IVAN! Where are you guys!" Garet's voice echoed through the trees, scaring several nearby birds into panicked flight.

Isaac broke away from the kiss but kept his grip on Ivan. "We're here! We're coming!" He looked back at Ivan, a touch of redness still tinging his cheeks.

"We have to get moving." Ivan filled in for him. He nodded.

"Yep. Come on." With one last squeeze he let Ivan go and headed back towards the campsite. Ivan watched him go, smiling more than he had in... well, since he could remember, then trotted to catch up. It was going to be a good day.

000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000

**Owari...?**

_Only if you want it to be!_

**A/N**: This just seemed like a wonderful place to end. It's not the end that's in my head, though. SO, here's what's gonna happen. Since the ending in my head is R-rated or more, that ending is going up on my website (once I get it written, anyway- there's a link to my website on my profile page). I'll put a note up here once that's done. However- I will not be putting up notes for any subsequent chapters, so if you want to be informed if there is a continuation, please drop me an email or leave a review with your email address requesting to be informed of updates. Or you can also just randomly check my website, if you feel so inclined. :P

Thank you all so much! I'll have to write more of this sometime- it's fun:D

Oh... umm... I still don't have a title... I was thinking (based somewhat on a reviewer's suggestion, thanks **superspork97**) to call it "Morning Woods", but I think that might be just a little too perverted, even for me. :)

Any other suggestions are still being accepted!


End file.
